Behind Closed Doors
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: As requested by cannedebonbon; Phoenix x Edgeworth. Larry saves the day! ...Or so he thinks. Oh dear.


**Behind Closed Doors  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Phoenix/Edgeworth  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Larry saves the day! ...Or so he thinks. Oh dear.

**Disclaimer**: Gyakuten Saiban (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) is the property of CapCom.

**Spoilers**: Seeing as how I haven't made much progress on the final case of the first game, I can hardly spoil anything, now can I?

**Warnings**: First attempt at gay lawyers. Prepare yourselves for _teh suck_, much subtle hints of P/E, my weird sense of humour, and shameless use of intended puns in the game.

**Notes**: For **cannedebonbon**, who requested for "Larry, being his _observant_ self, discovers the truth behind Phoenix and Edgeworth's seemingly close friendship. ;D" I'm sorry this is so belated. ;.;

-----

"Nick! Hey Nick, it's me, Larry! Open the door, will ya?"

It was a bit disconcerting, that the office beyond the door was almost dark except for that one light, yet there were noises inside. Having been cleared of the crime he did not commit, Larry felt that he at least owed it to himself to help Nick when there was trouble. Like now. What if there were burglars in there? He was pretty sure Nick would go nuts if he discovered all his important law files went missing. He'd want Nick to defend him if he was somehow framed again...but of course, he hoped that would never be the case.

He banged on the door, louder this time. "Nick!"

There was a shrill howl, then it was silent.

"_Right"?_ Larry stared, entirely bewildered. _Right...what the hell was that all about?_

"Nick, dammit, open this stupid door!"

He heard hasty scuffles. Seconds passed; minutes passed, before the door opened a crack and Larry saw the spiky hair and eyebrow of Phoenix Wright.

"It's about time you answered the door. What took you so long?" he craned his neck over the defence attorney's shoulder to peer into the semi-dark office.

"Larry!" Phoenix looked a bit surprised and too breathy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to find you to go get a drink since I just got dumped... Are you busy?" He was still trying to make out the silhouette in one of the rooms.

"No," Phoenix said hastily, "I was just, um, putting together a new office table, and I probably couldn't hear you over all the banging. Sorry. Did you say you want to go have a drink together? I'll be right there."

He said this all very fast. And quite loudly.

Larry blinked as Phoenix disappeared back to the lit room. Feeling too curious, he followed. But before he could venture too far in, Phoenix already had his trademark blue blazer back on and was frowning at him. "Larry, what's wrong? I thought I told you to wait right by the door. Now let's go, the bar won't wait for us and the night's not getting any younger—"

"Don't you have to lock up, Nick?"

"Oh, Maya will be back soon, it's okay."

"Then shouldn't we wait until she's back so at least _someone_ will watch the office?" Larry was just a little confused by Phoenix's particular behaviour – why did he seem like he wanted to leave as quickly as possible?

"She's just gone to get a hamburger or two, she won't take long. Now let's _go_," Phoenix grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

Larry thought there were a lot of holes in Phoenix's hastily thrown-together explanation, and he thought he saw a magenta tailcoat in that room – whose was it again? _Oh_, _him_—

As the pieces started to fall in place and clicked, he had no more time to ponder or badger Phoenix about it; the mug of beer in front of him looked too tempting, and who was he to resist? Phoenix and his mysterious relationship were simply not important enough when in the company of alcohol, but that little piece of delicious gossip would be stored in the back of his mind for future _friendly_ purposes.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress Notes**: GAH. I hope they're somewhat in character. T_T Larry was probably too serious in the beginning...


End file.
